


One Song, One Glory

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Violence, can't really tag much without giving it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cries- pleas for help. The front section. They're trapped. No one can move. Emergency.</p>
<p>Emergency.</p>
<p>Emergency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Song, One Glory

Blood. So much blood. There's a trail of red from the catwalk to the backstage. Bloody handprints and footprints mar the floor.

Screams. Too loud and ear shattering. They're constant, coming from every direction. It's the only thing one can hear for miles.

Cries- pleas for help. The front section. They're trapped. No one can move. Emergency.

Emergency.

Emergency.

\------------

"No. I can't eat pork. It's just... It's not allowed in my religion." Zayn says with a sigh. He doesn't want to be picky, but he's holding on to his religion.

"Being a vegetarian isn't a religion." The cook rolls his eyes a hand on his hip.

Zayn frowns. "I'm not a vegetarian. I'm Muslim." He doesn't get why the cook is having such a fit over this.

"Look, kid, I don't do special requests for anyone. Eat the food or don't." He shrugs.

The boy sighs. Looks like he won't be eating Christmas dinner with the other contestants. "Guess I'll just eat cereal or something."

Harry, who just happened to come in to fetch a snack from the pantry frowns. "What kind of Christmas dinner is cereal?" He looks at the chef. "Why don't you make something on the side? Can you have turkey?"

Zayn nods at his bandmate. "Yeah. I asked him for a piece of chicken since it's simple, easy, and cheap."

"Then why don't you make it?" Harry asks.

"Make it yourself." The man groans in exasperation leaving the kitchen entirely.

"It's fine. I can't cook worth anything so I'll just have a bowl of cereal." Zayn goes to grab the Cheerios from the pantry.

Harry grabs his elbow and smiles. "Well it's a good thing I do know how to cook then, isn't it?"

"Really? You'd... You'd do that for me?" Zayn is left a little speechless. "Will it change your mind if I tell you it's because I'm Muslim?"

"Why would that change my mind? Just means I have diverse friends." Harry shrugs.

"You're one of the few who think that way." Zayn says with a soft smile. "Thank you so much."

"It's really not a problem, Zayn." Harry chuckles getting chicken out from the fridge, at least it wouldn't have to thaw now.

"So... You really aren't thrown off by the fact that I'm a Muslim?" Most people immediately take the offence.

"No, it's your religion. It's as part of you as anything else mate, who am I to judge?" He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, properly washing his hands in the sink.

Zayn blinks, unused to this acceptance. "You're so open minded. I wish more people had the acceptance you do."

Harry shrugs. "I haven't found a single thing I shouldn't accept yet. Well, except for puppy murderers; I can't accept them."

A loud, free laugh works it's way out of Zayn's throat. "I agree with that one. Puppy murderers? No way!"

Harry just laughs, his cheeks dimpling. "So unless you kill innocent puppies, there's nothing you can say to get me to not accept you."

Zayn smiles brightly. "You know, you're the first one in the band that I've told. I didn't want it to affect our singing chemistry."

"None of us care, Zayn." Harry knows the others don't.

The young Pakistani boy smiles brightly. He thinks this could be the start of a great friendship.

\------------

Harry is sobbing, hands covering his face. This can't be happening.

"We can't be sure of anything. There was mass amounts of internal bleeding and there might be a bit of brain damage from him hitting his head when he fell."

"What's going to happen? Is he going to make it?" Harry isn't sure he wants to hear it.

"We just don't know." The doctor says sadly.

\------------

Liam taps his fingers against his thigh. "We need to be perfect tonight. No excuses."

"Perfect is a really high goal." Niall sighs. He doesn't think he can be perfect.

"We'll give it our best. That'll make it all perfect." Zayn says with a small breath.

There's an awkward tension in the air, all of them beyond nervous. Harry smiles. "Why did the chicken cross the road?...To avoid getting hit by the car."

They all stare at the sixteen year old boy before bursting out into laughter.

"Jesus, Harry. That was your lamest joke yet." Louis says as he wipes a tear from his eye.

Harry shrugs and grins. "I try my best. Two peanuts walk into an alley... One of them was a-salt-ed."

"Oh god. Quit while you're ahead." Zayn says with a groan. "The only thing worse than your jokes is the smell from Louis' shoes."

Harry laughs at that. "Well no one's nervous anymore, right? We can do this, guys."

Louis nods and smiles. "It's just one song. Forever Young... It's our song, we own it."

"Well, technically we covered it." Zayn says with a shrug.

"That's not what he meant." Niall laughs but quiets down, he can hear the announcer.

"One Direction!"

The crowd is cheering loudly as the boys are hurried to the wings of the stage. "We ready?"

Harry wraps his arms around Zayn and Niall's necks. "Ready!"

\------------

"Harry, want do you want from room service?" Zayn asks his boyfriend through the hotel door. They really should be heading to bed since they had an early morning interview and then a concert.

Harry, who's just finished taking a shower, thinks. "You think they serve pancakes at this time?"

"They'll serve you anything you want, babe." Zayn says sarcastically as he leans in and kisses the boy. "I'll call and see if they'll send some up."

"Banana pancakes? Maybe some banana muffins and banana nut bread for later?" He's having a craving for bananas.

Zayn chuckles and picks up the phone. "Really wanting some potassium I see." He dials the room service number and puts an order in of Harry's banana platter and some strawberry and blueberry stuff for himself. "Get dressed unless you plan on being stark naked the rest of the night."

"Wouldn't you like that." Harry winks and grins.

The darker male hums as the dirty thoughts fill his mind. "You'd be choking on something other than your banana pancakes."

"Maybe after the banana muffins." Harry pulls on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, exiting the lavish bathroom.

"Get up here and cuddle with me." Zayn says with a roll of his eyes.

"Kay." Harry crawls onto the mattress and into Zayn's arms.

Zayn yawns and runs his fingers through the boy's hair. "Ramadan is coming up. I'm debating if I should fast or not."

"If you do, I can help you. I'll even do it with you." Harry's been wanting to get more involved with Zayn's religion anyway.

"You'd want to fast with me?" The older boy asks incredulously. "You no that means no food from sunrise to sunset and it's supposed to be spent in prayer."

"Yeah, I know but... I want to." Harry shrugs nonchalantly even though he really wants to do it.

"I love you." Zayn says with a giant smile. He situates the boy so he's straddled across his thighs and holds him close, kissing him tenderly.

Harry smiles and kisses him back, digging his nails into Zayn's neck when there's a knock. "You should get that."

Zayn groans, but moves Harry gently to the bed as he goes to the door. He quickly thanks the worker and tips him fifty quid before shutting the door. "Now, where were we?"

"Eating banana muffins, bread, and pancakes?" Harry sits up immediately taking things off the cart and putting them on the coffee table.

"Fine, but I'm going to show you just how much I love that you want to fast with me." Zayn says as he grabs the strawberry cheesecake he ordered for himself.

"Afterwards, babe." Harry grins kissing his boyfriend.

They eat a little and talk about their day. "Did you hear Louis this afternoon? He wants to amp up security. He said he thinks someone is following us."

"Louis' paranoid which is why you two need to lay off the weed." Harry looks pointedly at his boyfriend.

Zayn has the decency to at least blush. "We just do it for fun. Don't worry about us. But Paul said we didn't have the manpower for more."

"You know I don't like it." Harry tears a chunk of muffin off eating it.

"I know. We are cutting back at least." Zayn says with a shrug. "Do you really think he's just paranoid?"

"When is Louis not?" Louis' always been weird like that, Harry's best friends with the guy after all.

Zayn chuckles as he finishes his food and pulls Harry into his lap. "He just wants us to be safe."

"Yeah, I get it." Harry pours syrup over his pancakes starting on the pile in front of him.

The dark haired male holds Harry close and kisses the back of his neck. As his boyfriend eats, he hums a song his Jaddah used to sing to him.

Harry leans back slightly and just enjoys this, whatever this is, with his boyfriend.

"I love you." Zayn says quietly. It's so peaceful and he wishes every day was like this.

\------------

Liam stands in the doorway of the patient room watching Harry slowly break. He knocks and heads inside. "Harry? Um, do you want to get something to eat?"

Harry shakes his head, his sobs having quieted down to silent tears.

"Harry, he's going to be okay. You know that right? He's a strong, healthy male. They expect him to make it." Liam says hoping to comfort his friend.

"And what if he doesn't? What then?" Harry's not even sure of that answer.

"We don't have to worry about that. He's going to make it." Liam says a little more forcefully. He needs Harry to believe that.

"You don't know that." Harry hisses, turning his back on him.

Liam huffs. "You know what he wouldn't want? You sitting here and not taking care of yourself. Now come on. Come get food, a good night's sleep, and clean yourself up. I'll bring you right back in the morning."

Harry bites his lip. "Fine, but as soon as the sun rises we're coming back."

"You have to make me a promise," Liam says as he grabs Harry's hand lightly. "Every three days, you have to come back to the hotel and rest and clean yourself up. Sound doable?"

"Yeah." As much as Harry doesn't want to, he can't die.

"Thanks, Haz. Now come on. I know you've not eaten anything except this disgusting hotel food for three days." Liam pulls him from his chair and smiles at him.

Harry gets up, very slowly, and follows after him.

\------------

Zayn takes a deep breath and looks over to Harry. "You sure you want to tell him? We can wait another year or two or just tell him on his death bed."

Harry's shoulders slump. His family already knew about Zayn, but Zayn's family didn't know about him. "We don't have to. We can go home."

"Babe... I'm just worried about how he'll react. He doesn't even know I'm gay. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything." Zayn is honestly worried about his dad's reaction. He’s hoping for calm, cool, collected Yaser, but he highly doubts it.

"Then let's go back. I don't want to make you do anything you're not a hundred percent comfortable with."

Zayn sighs. "No. I want my family to know, but... Never mind. Let's just go inside. I'm not ashamed of you and I need to remember that I'm a grown man whose dad can't make decision for him."

"Babe, what were you going to say? And don't say never mind."

"I just don't want him to throw the Koran in my face and tell me that loving you is a sin. If we were still in Pakistan, I'd be married to a woman by now and probably have three children." Zayn says exasperatedly.

"So are we telling him or not?" Harry asks.

Zayn weighs the options for a few minutes before sighing and sagging his shoulders. "We're telling him. He needs to know."

"Then let's do it. You lead the way since it's your house."

He knocks once and heads inside. There's shouts and cheers as his mum and sisters quickly round the corner and tackle the two in a hug.

"Zayn! You've got another tattoo? Oh, Allah. What am I to do with you?" Trisha asks as she pulls back and kisses his cheek.

Harry stands back and watches the scene unfold with a small smile.

Zayn pulls back and wraps an arm around Harry's waist. "Mum, Harry's sort of my boyfriend. I know that you won't care, but I wanted you all to know."

Trisha smiles and hugs the curly haired boy. "Harry! Not the one I would of thought you would be dating, but either way. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Harry hugs her back, smiling at Zayn over her shoulder. "Thank you, Trisha, really."

She pulls back and tugs the two of them into the kitchen. "You two can help me finish cooking. Yaser will be down soon. He's doing a reading from the Koran right now."

Harry nods a little nervous at the mention of the man's name. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just chop some of those vegetables. Zayn, you're going to pull the lamb out when it beeps." Trisha goes about stirring the pasta and mixing in some spices. "I didn't know you boys had any time off. How long will you be here?"

"A few days." Well if Yaser doesn't kick them out that is.

"How much longer will dad be? I want to talk to him about some stuff before dinner." Zayn asks as he roots around the kitchen for chicken. He won't subject Harry to lamb.

Trisha sighs. "He could be another hour. He was asked to take more of a leadership position at the mosque, and he's been really strict on the laws lately. He started making your sisters where face veils when we go out."

Harry bites his lip. If Yaser is being strict about that then he's not going to like Harry.

Zayn frowns as he finds the chicken and pulls it out to cook it. "I thought moving to England was because we didn't want them covered."

"He's just trying to be devout. He said that he felt we were too far away from our religion." Trisha says with a shrug. "Harry, dear, that's good. Would you mind setting the table?"

"No, of course not." Harry grabs plates and silverware distributing them around.

Once everything is ready, Trisha looks at the clock. "I'll go get him. You all start dishing up your plates."

She heads up the stairs, knocking on the extra room's door. "Yaser, it's dinner time. Are you joining us or not eating tonight?"

Yaser stands and smiles. "I'll join you now. Is Zayn's little band mate here?"

"Harry, his name is Harry. And yes, they're here. Don't say a long prayer tonight." Trisha says a little on edge.

Yaser raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything, heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Trisha stops them just before they make it to the dining room. "I'm serious. Lately you've been so caught up in your prayers and everything that you haven't been noticing your family. Just... Let Zayn pray or something."

"I've been asked to take leadership, Trisha. What do you expect?"

"Taking leadership doesn't mean changing everything your family does." She says a bit harshly. "The girls never want to leave the house because you make them wear the veils. We moved her for freedom and you're oppressing us again."

"Learn your role, woman." Yaser narrows his eyes.

Trisha bites her tongue. She refuses to fight like this when her children are just around the corner. "Just go eat your fucking food. I hope you like the guest bedroom because you are not sleeping in the same bed with me tonight." She turns away and heads into the dining room, hoping to appear happy enough for her children.

Harry quietly waits with his hands folded while everyone takes their seats.

Zayn smiles and stands as his dad enters. "Father," he says as he leans in for a quick hug.

"Zayn." Yaser returns the greeting, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Zayn, why don't you pray for us? That is, if your father will allow it." Trisha says, wanting to challenge her husband at every turn.

"Go ahead, Zayn. I'm not stopping you." Yaser shrugs sitting back in his chair.

"Uh, okay." He bows his head. "Bless this food for which we are truly grateful. Thank you, Lord. Amen."

Yaser begins eating in silence, he's not going to say a word.

"So, dad, mum tells me you stepped up at the mosque. That's great. What exactly do you do now?" Zayn asks. He's hoping to try and get his father in a good mood.

"I'm an elder now. I help enforce the laws of the Koran." The older man shrugs.

Zayn nods. "Sounds exciting. Are you really making the girls wear veils? I thought you said that part of our religion was antiquated."

"I feel like we've strayed from our religion and this way we're at least bringing some tradition back."

"I think you just want the prestige that comes with being an elder so you're willing to let go of your own personal convictions." Zayn says with a shrug.

Yaser looks at his son. "I'd drop the demeaning attitude, Zayn. Don't you have something to tell me?"

Zayn looks at Harry with a small smile. "Yeah. Um, I know that it's not exactly part of our religion, but Harry and I are together."

"I already know." Yaser shrugs continuing to eat.

"And you're okay with it?" Zayn says a little shocked.

"Zayn, you're my son. Whether you murder someone or renounce your faith I will always love you."

Zayn can't help the smile that breaks across his face. "You... You're the best!" He leans over and kisses Harry.

Harry kisses back, shyly, considering the family is still here.

Yaser gets up and kisses his son's temple. "I love you no matter what you do."

Zayn wipes at the tear in his eyes. "Thank you, dad. Thank you so, so much."

"Don't thank me, Zayn. It's something every father should do." Yaser goes back to sitting. "Now, why don't we finish dinner?"

\------------

Harry's back in the hospital, fed and showered. He feels better, at least able to think more. He kisses the back of Zayn's hand and smiles. "I love you. So much."

There's no reaction of course. Zayn is still and motionless.

A doctor comes in with a chart in his hand. "Oh, uh, I didn't realise you were back. We did an EKG while you were gone."

Harry looks over his shoulder at the doctor. "And? Is he alright?"

"His brain activity is climbing. That's always a good sign. There is one section that seems to be a little slow compared to the others, but if he stays in a coma long enough it might be able to heal the whole way."

Harry sighs, relieved, and smiles. "Thank you, doctor. He means the world to me."

The doctor smiles. "Of course. We'll continue to monitor him and probably try and wake him within the week."

"Okay." Harry nods and kisses Zayn's cheek. Just one week.

\------------

Zayn looks over as Niall laughs raucously at something Harry was saying. He huffs and tries not feel the tight clench of his heart.

Harry laughs and falls into Niall's lap. "I can always count on you to laugh at my jokes."

Liam frowns when he watches Zayn turn away. "Niall! Come here, I want your opinion on something."

Zayn's shoulders relax as the blond skips out of the room. "That was a terrible joke by the way."

Harry pouts getting up and snuggling into Zayn's side. "I thought it was funny."

"You're not the greatest at jokes, babe." Zayn says with a smile as he wraps an arm around Harry's waist to keep him close.

"Maybe I should go tell Niall some more. At least he appreciates them!"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "He laughs at everything. How can you tell if something is actually funny when you laugh at everything? Besides," he crosses over to the couch and drops down on the fluffy material, "you should stay here and cuddle with me."

"I don't know. You don't find my jokes funny." Harry crosses his arms.

"If I tell you you're funny, will you cuddle with me?" Zayn asks with a sigh.

"Maaaaaybe." Harry draws, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.

Zayn rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "You're fucking hysterical, Harbear."

Harry cheers and lies on Zayn, chest to chest. "Thank you!"

The older boy says nothing, but braces Harry across his thighs with two hands to the back of his thighs. "Now cuddle me properly."

Harry wraps his arms around Zayn's neck. "Is that better?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Zayn hums as holds Harry close. He hopes to god the boy can't hear or feel the way his heart is beating right now. Liam keeps telling him to let Harry know how he feels, but he doesn't want to ruin friendships.

"Now what?" Harry tips his head back and smiles up at Zayn.

"Um, I mean... A nap? I've always wanted to sleep with you." Zayn's eyes widen a little. "I mean like... You remind me of a cat so like curdled up and warm... Yeah."

Harry laughs and wiggles his eyebrows. "Then why don't you sleep with me?"

Zayn chuckles. "Oh I plan on it. Wait till the media gets ahold of this one."

"Band mates sleeping together! The scandal!" Harry laughs.

"I think it'd be romantic. The fact that you trust each other to do something like that?" Zayn says. He wants to gauge Harry's reaction.

"Are we talking about sleeping together or sleeping together?"

"I think we moved to sleeping together..." The darker male starts to inwardly panic.

"Well, if I slept with you... In that way, then I'd say that it means I completely trust you." Harry leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth.

Zayn nods mechanically and smiles softly. "That being said, who do you think you'd sleep with, in that way?"

"Well you of course. Not that I don't trust anyone else, but I trust you the most." He shrugs.

"Even more than Louis or Niall?" Zayn doesn't mean to sound super shocked.

"Even more than them." Harry agrees.

Zayn is silent, debating his options. "Don't freak out, okay?" He leans up and presses their lips together before he loses his nerve.

Harry smiles. "Don't freak out." He mumbles, kissing back.

There's a hint of laughter as Zayn's hand tighten lightly on Harry's thighs. "Definitely not freaking out."

"That's good then." Harry kisses him a second time and honestly this is one of the best days of his life.

\------------

Harry is nervous, shaking his leg under the table and drumming his fingers against the desk. Finally he works up the courage to Skype call his mum.

It takes Anne a moment to figure out how to answer, but soon enough her face appears on the screen. "Harry! How's my baby doing?"

"Good, mum, I'm good. How are you?" Harry asks, smiling.

"Quite well. Actually, Gemma just got here. She's coming over for dinner and her boyfriend will be here soon enough." Anne says as she puts her earrings in.

"Hi, Haz!" Gemma calls standing behind her mum.

Harry waves. "Now that you're both here I have something to tell you."

"Did you fall on stage again?" Anne says worriedly.

Harry shakes his head. "No, nothing like that. I just... I love you both a lot."

"We love you too, Harry. You didn't call to tell us that though. You can text that. What's wrong?"

"You love me, right? Like even if I murdered someone you would still love me?"

"Harry? What's wrong?" Anne says getting increasingly worried. "Do I need to come over there and bail you out of jail?"

"You didn't kill someone did you?" Gemma asks.

"I'm gay." Harry blurts covering his face with his hands.

"And? Harry, we kind of... Assumed? You're just overly friendly with men."

"Babe? I ordered room service. Guess what that means." Zayn comes in from the other room in only his boxers, holding a can of Reddi Whip.

"Oh my god." Gemma laughs

Harry turns bright red, his face feels so fucking hot. He glares at Zayn. "I'm skyping my mum and sister!"

Zayn pales and ducks back out of the room to find his clothes.

"Who was that? Louis?" Anne asks worriedly.

"No, that was... Zayn..." Harry groans and hides his face.

Anne's eyes widen. "Zayn? So is he your... Boyfriend then?"

"Yeah, Zayn is my boyfriend. That was the other thing I had to tell you."

"Zayn's hot." Gemma grins giving him a thumbs up.

"Hot or not, he needs to take care of you. Are you two sexual active? You're being safe, right? Did you both get tested?" Anne questions. She needs to make sure her son is safe.

"Mum, we're fine we haven't had sex or anything." Not yet at least.

"Are you sure? Zayn was implying very dirty things a few seconds ago! I don't care if you're active, but be safe about it."

"I'm going to go for the night. I love you guys." Harry needs to end the conversation before he explodes.

Anne waves at the camera. "Okay. Love you! Use protection! No babies!"

"I can't even get pregnant!" Harry cries hanging up.

Zayn pokes his head in. "Is it safe? Are they gone?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Harry lies out on the hotel bed and groans into the pillow.

The older male sets down the can of whipped cream and crawls into the bed and wraps himself around the taller, lankier male. "Sorry. I was just kidding around though. I hope they took it well."

"I'm just really embarrassed. They don't mind though." Which Harry knows is good thing, a great thing really.

"Come on. I ordered us dinner. Afterwards, we can just cuddle and make out in bed. Sounds like a super productive night, yeah?" Zayn mumbles into his shoulder.

"That does, we'll get all of it done." Harry kisses Zayn and smiles.

Zayn just kisses him back and holds onto him a little tighter. He wouldn't change this for anything.

\------------

Harry dials his mum's number, slumped in a plastic chair waiting for an answer.

Anne answers, yawning since it's nearly four in the morning. "Harry? It's like... What's up?"

"Zayn...Zayn's in the hospital." Harry sobs.

"What! Is he okay? What's wrong?" Anne is suddenly more awake.

Harry cries as he goes over what happened. "I don't know what to do!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. The doctor said he'd be just fine." Anne says needing her son to breathe.

"But he's in the hospital! This shouldn't have happened!"

Anne is silent for a moment or two. "I know, baby, but everything happens for a reason. Just remember that."

Harry sighs. "I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to worry you, but... I should have been in the hospital."

"You don't know that. Just... It's going to be okay. The doctor said he's going to be fine." Anne says hopefully.

"Zayn jumped in the way. It should have been me, mum."

Anne looks down at her bed spread and thinks about what Trisha must be going through right now. "Is his mother there? She knows, right?"

"She's on a flight out here. She'll be here in a few hours." Harry wipes at his eyes even though he's still crying.

"He'll be fine. He's going to pull through. Don't worry." She tries consoling her son once more.

Harry just cries even harder.

\------------

Harry is nervous. Tonight he's going to try something new, something they haven't done. He's just scared he'll suck- no pun intended.

They're on their way back to the hotel when Zayn slings an arm around Harry's shoulder and tugs him closer to press a kiss to his temple. "I love you. You know that?"

"Yeah. I love you too." Harry smiles wondering where this is going.

"Just saying. I feel like you should know." Zayn shrugs and heads into the van waiting for them. He high fives the other boys as they get in and smiles brightly when they leave the seat next to him open for Harry.

Harry doesn't question it. Just kisses Zayn's ear and whispers, "why don't we spend some time in our hotel alone?"

Zayn smiles and rubs at Harry's thigh. "I was thinking the same thing. I just want some nice alone time with you."

"Great minds think alike." He kisses Zayn's neck and leans back against the seat.

Louis pushes them apart and leans over the seat to talk to them. "So we're all watching a movie in my room. You guys joining us?"

"I think we're going to watch our own movie." Harry shrugs.

Zayn nods. "Yeah. Sorry, guys." He holds Harry close until they get to the hotel. "Come on, Haz."

Harry laughs. "You're holding me you don't have to tell me to come on!"

Once they're in their room, Zayn lets go of his boyfriend. "Um, we should get ready for bed. Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry shrugs nonchalantly starting to strip down to his underwear.

"No shame tonight?" Zayn asks with a nervous chuckle as he starts to undo his shirt.

"No, you've seen me in my underwear before." Harry shrugs, blushing.

Zayn gets down to his underwear and looks to Harry. "True, um... You should get in bed and everything. I'll get the lights and everything.

Harry lies down on top of the duvet waiting for his boyfriend to join him.

The older male dims the lights and crawls onto the bed between Harry's leg. "So I was thinking..." He leans in and kisses at the other's throat.

"Yeah?" Harry asks letting his fingers trail down Zayn's body until he reaches the outline of his dick.

"We've been dating for a good six months now and..." Zayn closes his eyes as the large hand reaches his cock. "I was wondering if you'd let me suck you off tonight."

Harry looks at him in disbelief before he starts to chuckle.

Zayn frowns and pulls back from the boy. "A simple no would have worked. Laughing about it is just rude."

"No! No, I'm sorry it's just that... I was thinking about blowing you tonight too. We really do think alike."

"So... Blow jobs?" Zayn is smiling and laughing lightly now that he's in on the joke. "That's crazy."

"So I'm still up for giving you one if I haven't killed the mood."

Zayn smiles. "You want to give each other them at the same time? It'll be great."

"How would we... Oh." Harry catches on and fuck that sounds hot.

"Is that a yes?" Zayn says with a bright grin.

"Yeah, that's a definite yes." Harry leans up and attaches their lips.

Zayn's kisses back and lets his hands wander around his boyfriend's body, trying to map it out. "I've never done this before. I'm so excited."

"Neither have I, ever. I hope I'm not bad or anything."

"You'll be great, I know it." Zayn sits up a bit and looks down at Harry. "So I have to like straddle your face... Or you straddle mine."

"I can straddle yours if you want? I'm lighter than you. Not that you're heavy or anything!" Harry adds.

"I was going to suggest you straddle me." Zayn says with a smile as he sits up and looks at Harry all spread out beneath him.

Harry stands and pushes Zayn onto his back kissing his shoulder.

"Oomph!" Zayn lets out a hard noise as he topples backwards. He wasn't quite expecting that sort of dominance from his sweet, sweet Harry.

"Why don't we get started." Harry lies on Zayn backwards trying to find a comfortable position.

Zayn shifts as well, trying to figure out how to get this accomplished. "Uh, Harry? We should probably take our boxers off before we get comfortable."

Harry reaches down trying to get his underwear off only to kick Zayn in the jaw.

"Jesus Christ!" Zayn howls in pain as he cradles his jaw. "Fucking hell!"

"Oh my God! Shit!" Harry tries sitting up because this isn't going to work.

"No, no, no! I'm fine! Just slip your boxers off and get back here. We can do this." Zayn says quickly as he holds Harry in place and tries to get his own boxers off.

Harry kisses his knee. "Only if you're sure. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Zayn shrugs. "You just caught me unprepared. Come on. I got your boxers, you get mine."

Harry lifts his hips up managing to push Zayn's off throwing them on the ground.

Once Harry's are on the floor as well, Zayn kisses at the boy's inner thigh. "You sure about this? I don't mind if you've changed your mind."

"No, I haven't. I want this just as much as you do." Harry kisses Zayn's stomach and leans in licking against his dick.

Zayn moans and takes Harry into his mouth as revenge. He licks at the slit and focuses on the head, suckling to try and get a small taste of precum.

Harry whimpers, fondling Zayn's balls to get back at him and suck a bit hard, hollowing his cheeks.

It's all downhill from there. They quickly turn it into a game of who can get who to come first. Zayn isn't against playing dirty. He lets go of Harry's cock with a loud, wet, obscene popping sound. "You have such a pretty dick. You know that?" He continues to pump the boy's length with his fingers as he leans in and licks a stripe over the male's entrance.

"Shit!" Harry moans and yeah it's all over from there, coming on Zayn's chest.

Zayn chuckles and swallows the boy down again, wanting to clean him off. He pulls off and runs his hands over Harry's ass. "God, you're so beautiful."

Harry raises his bum lightly and scoots down to get a better angle at Zayn, sucking and licking his cock.

The older moans and grasps tightly at the sheets below him. "So close, babe. So- fuck!" He comes hard and fast inside Harry's mouth.

Harry swallows, licking away any remnants of release. "That was amazing."

"So good." Zayn says in agreement. He gently moves Harry's legs and gets up on shaky legs to grab a wet rag to wipe them down. "You going to stay here tonight or go to your room?"

"I'm not moving." Harry lies on his back smiling up at the ceiling. "And I love you. I love you a lot, Zayn." He kisses his boyfriend again, but softer this time.

Zayn curls up in bed behind his boyfriend once they're clean and the rag is in the sink. "Nothing is ever going to happen to you while I'm around."

\------------

Trisha finds the door in question and takes a deep breath before heading inside. "Harry?"

Harry hastily wipes his eyes and looks up trying to smile. "Hi."

"My baby..." Trisha can't help the choked sound that escapes her as she sees Zayn lying there motionless in the bed.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Trisha. This is all my fault." Harry sobs.

"He's only twenty one. He has a full happy life ahead of him." Trisha says between sobs. "I just don't understand why anyone would do this."

"I wish I could tell you. The doctors said he's improving though."

Trisha nods and holds her son's hand tightly. "I won't believe them until he's awake and breathing in my arms."

Harry nods miserably. He can understand that.

"When was the last time you left this room?" Trisha asks as she looks over the broken boy.

"Yesterday. Liam makes me. Doesn't want me to starve or something."

She nods and pulls another chair over to the bedside. "Good. As long as you're staying healthy then."

"I'd have been in here if it wasn't for Liam, Niall, and Louis. Mostly Zayn though."

She doesn't say anything. She's seen the video footage. She knows what her son did. While she doesn't want any of them in the hospital, she'd prefer it'd be any of them except her son.

"I wish that he hadn't done what he did. If he had just stayed put it would have been me. I wish it was me and not him in here."

She nods, just acknowledging the statement. She doesn't really know what to say to him.

Harry just sighs and leaves the hospital room. It's clear Trisha doesn't want him there and that she'd rather Harry than Zayn. Harry wishes it was him instead of Zayn.

\------------

Harry hates this. He hates not knowing things and awkward situations and he hates this. He sinks into the couch of their tour bus and wonders if he'll get a chance to talk to Zayn, or if he'll get the nerve to do it.

The rest of the boys tumble in after a night of drinking. They had begged for a few hours before hitting the road and now they were Amsterdam bound.

Zayn smiles as he sees Harry. "Hey. Why didn't you come out with us? No fun without you."

"I'm not in the mood for fun." Harry mutters turning away.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asks, suddenly very worried.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you assume something is wrong? Everything is fine." He rolls his eyes.

Zayn frowns and gets up. "Because you're snapping at me. Now what's wrong?"

Harry curls up, frowning sadly at Zayn. "What is going on? Between us?"

"You mean after we kissed and everything? I mean, there's nothing specifically going on. Why?" Zayn wishes there were more to their story, but sadly nothing came of their make out.

"I don't want it to just be a kiss we had one time then nothing."

Zayn furrows his brows in confusion. "So wait... You want more?"

"Yes, I want more. I don't just fuck with people's emotions." Harry sighs.

"I'm not fucking with your emotions. I just didn't think you'd want more." Zayn says softly.

"I do want more, Zayn. I have a big fucking crush on you and I have for awhile."

Zayn smiles softly. "You do? I just thought... I thought you were just humouring me."

"No, I'm not humouring you. So what are we? I don't want to be friends, Zayn." Harry frowns.

"Do you want... Do you want to be boyfriends?" Zayn asks quietly. He doesn't want to sound stupid.

"Yes, I want to be boyfriends." Harry kisses Zayn, soft and gentle and its perfect.

Zayn smiles brightly and kisses him lightly. "I honestly didn't think you thought of me like that."

"I do. A lot." Harry pulls Zayn down on top of him and he feels on top of the world.

"God I've liked you for such a long time. Ever since you made me chicken at Christmas that one time." Zayn laughs and balances himself on his hands and knees, not wanting to crush Harry under his weight.

"That's when you started liking me?" Harry asks laughing a little.

The older male blushes and ducks his head. "Yeah. I know it's a little creepy that I haven't said anything."

"I think it's cute." Harry wraps his long arms around Zayn's shoulders and enjoys their bodies pressed together.

\------------

Trisha is sipping her tea in the doorway when she hears it. The heart monitor beeps are getting closer and closer together. She frowns and thinks it's maybe just a bad dream. "Harry? Has that ever happened before?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, it hasn't. It's usually pretty steady." He reaches over and touches Zayn's hand only to yank it back. "He's burning up!"

Trisha drops her cup, the porcelain shattering as it hits the linoleum tiles. "Doctor!" She's in the hall as fast as possible, screaming and yelling, panic clouding her mind. "Doctor, help please!"

Doctors rush in, shoving Trisha and Harry out into the hallway.

Trisha is sobbing, pulling Harry into her arms. She just needs someone close right now.

The doctors are running around, barking for ice and a scalpel. "There's an infection. We need to get his temperature down. Let's go!"

Harry's crying himself, hugging Trisha and hoping that Zayn is okay.

"His temperature is thirty nine point seven, doctor. Even if we're able to sustain him, his brain is already dying." A nurse says quickly as they wheel in cold compresses and try their best.

The heart monitor flatlines. "I need a defibrillator! Hurry up!"

It's all shouting, panic, and crying. It's nearly an hour later when everything is quiet and a doctor is approaching them.

"I'm sorry. We did our best. He didn't make it. There was an infection in the wound and his body just overheated trying to fight it. If we had caught it earlier, he could have treated him."

Trisha breaks at that. "My son! That's my only son! You didn't try hard enough! My baby..." She's sobbing and ends collapsing into a chair to cry her eyes out.

Harry isn't far behind, collapsing and sobbing. He's a mess of tears. "I love you, I love you."

\------------

"I love you." Zayn says as they head out of the arena and onto the tour bus. He doesn't know why he decided to tell Harry then and there, but it felt right.

Harry stops, freezes is more like it, looking at Zayn. "What?"

Zayn shrugs. "I love you. Just thought I should tell you."

"Are you-" Harry rolls his eyes and gets on the bus heading back towards the bunk room. He comes back holding a novel. "You know what this is?"

"Ummm... A book?" Zayn is so confused right now. All he said was 'I love you,' and now Harry was actually mad at him.

"It's a Nicholas Sparks book. I'm a hopeless romantic and you just think that on the way home from the concert you'd say I love you?"

Zayn blinks. Harry can't be serious right now. "Yes? It just felt right."

"Where are my vanilla scented candles, flowers, little chocolates, and fruit baskets?" Harry huffs. "I mean that was unromantic."

The darker brunet rolls his eyes and grabs Harry's wrists and pulls him flush against him. "I love you." He leans in for a kiss.

Harry leans back until Zayn's properly dipping him, kissing Zayn back. "That's slightly better."

"I love you." Zayn's hands are under Harry's shirt, touching his body and running his fingers over the taught, lithe muscles.

"I said romantic, not horny." Harry laughs, but he hugs Zayn anyway.

Hands travel farther, cupping Harry's ass and kneading the flesh through the rougher material. Zayn hums against Harry's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry drops his book and grabs at his hair, tugging.

Zayn attaches their lips and kisses him hotly, pushing him back towards the bunks slowly so the boy didn't trip. He pushes the taller male into the closest bunk and crawls in after him. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too." Harry chuckles, bracing his feet against the mattress and holding Zayn close.

"Was that better? Romantic enough for you? I'm definitely down for more making out if that's what it takes." Zayn says as he bites lightly at Harry's throat.

"Hmm... I don't think you've proved yourself." Harry shrugs, but laughs.

Zayn smiles and reaches down to strip Harry of his shirt. He starts to leave love bites all over the boy's torso. "I love you," a love bite, "I love you," another bite.

Harry just enjoys feeling loved. It's a great feeling.

\------------

Harry is nervous, leaning into his boyfriend's side. "I hate getting anxiety."

"I don't understand how you still get it after almost four years." Zayn says with a small chuckle. "It's the same thing we did last night. Don't worry about it."

"I always get nervous. It's just... All of this is surreal." Harry fidgets when he hears someone say five minutes.

Zayn chuckles. "Surreal, except you've been doing it so long. Tonight will be just fine. Just another day at the office."

"I guess." Harry just kisses Zayn. It always makes him feel better.

"Let's go! Let's go! Places, boys. We're sending in you up in ninety seconds." A technician says as he passes the five of them.

"See you top side." Zayn says as he kisses Harry's cheek and heads to his spot down the line.

Harry gets into position and shakes the nerves from his body. He can do this.

The boys head up and they launch straight into the songs, the crowd screaming and yelling the entire time.

It's going great, Harry messing with each of the boys and putting everything he has into the songs. It's not until they're halfway through What Makes You Beautiful when he's reached the end of the catwalk looking out at the crowd when he notices. A man in the front, opening his trench coat and drawing a gun out pointing it at him. Harry freezes, stopping in the middle of his solo.

Zayn looks at Harry in confusion. He looks in the same direction as his boyfriend, eyes widening. "Gun!"

Harry takes a few steps back but he's paralyzed, wondering if this gun is a fake or if maybe this is cruel, sick joke.

The gunman fires a few rounds towards the stage before turning and firing into the girls in the crowd.

Zayn jumps in front of Harry, the bullets hitting him in the chest. He hits the stage, head bashing into an on stage monitor.

"Zayn! Zayn!" Harry gets onto his knees grabbing at his shoulders. "Zayn!"

Zayn smiles lightly. "I love... You." His eyes slip shut and the only thing he can see is Harry.


End file.
